


10 Days of Prompts: Day 7

by InkedClaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: It's like 60 words long maybe, Seriously it's Short, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedClaws/pseuds/InkedClaws
Summary: Describe the person you've loved the most in your life in fewer than 30 words.I did it twice just because it was so short.





	

When all of the world becomes dark and starts to close in; when every ounce of me is at war. No matter how hopeless. There you are.

Warm brown eyes that are welcoming without hesitation, strong gentle arms wrapped around me. You remind me that I am more than the words in my heart.


End file.
